All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Miqila
Summary: Hana can't figure out what to give Arashi for Christmas. Can her mother help her to decide?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **All I Want For Christmas Is You**

Hana mumbled curses under her breath as she walked home. It was snowing, cold and dark, but that was not the reason for her irritation. She had gone through shops all day yet failed to find a suitable Christmas present for Arashi. Pulling her red scarf closer to her face, Hana kicked the ground, frustrated. It was too late to personally make anything for him, not that she was good with her hands to begin with. She knew how to sew, but that was only to the point that she could mend her hiking equipment and such.

" _Maybe I could knit him a woolly hat or mittens"_ Hana thought, but dismissed the idea immediately with a scowl. She hadn't knitted anything since elementary school; it probably wouldn't go too well. The only thing she _might_ be able to make was a scarf, but in one night? Not a chance.

" _Maybe I should bake something?"_ she thought, but when a memory of her father's birthday that year came to her she dismissed that idea as well. He was against wasting food, but after the first bite he had refused to eat the rest of them muffins Hana had made _"It's not like I can't cook, but baking is different."_

As Hana tried to assure herself of this, she noticed she was already at her front door.

" _Ugh, why didn't mom ever warn me that relationships could be so troublesome?"_ she thought. Opening the door and taking off her shoes, she called: "I'm home."

"Welcome back" Miho called from the kitchen. As Hana got in to the room with her she smiled, asking her daughter: "How was your day, honey?"

"Great" Hana said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she plopped down on a kitchen chair. Turning to look at her, Miho raised a curious eyebrow.

"Did something happen?"

"No, and that's the point" Hana said, letting her face fall on the table as she mumbled: "How hard can it be to find a Christmas present for _one_ person?"

"For Arashi-kun?"

Hana looked up at her mother, blinking.

"How did you know?"

The older woman smiled; she knew that feeling all too well.

"I was once young and in love too, honey"

"Was?" Miho shot her daughter a pointed look, only to see her sly grin "Oh hush, you know what I meant."

Miho's smile returned as she gazed at the distance (or actually the opposite wall of the kitchen), remembering her younger days with Takashi. It had been troublesome yet fun the few years it lasted, the carefree teenage days, but the circumstances had forced them to grow up.

" _And Hana will have to grow up even sooner"_ she remembered _"This will most likely be her last carefree Christmas."_

"Mom? Is something wrong?" Miho snapped out of her thoughts, noticing she had been completely absorbed to her thoughts "Nothing at all, dear."

Hana wasn't convinced and they both knew it, but neither said it out loud. Wanting to change the subject since her mother clearly didn't want to talk about what was bothering her, Hana asked: "Mom, what did you get for dad when you were my age?"

Miho sat down at the table, wondering how she should put it.

"Well" she started "We were both tight on money all the time at your age, so obviously I couldn't get him anything expensive... but you know, money wasn't the only thing we were short on."

"What was the other thing?" Hana asked, getting interested. Miho smiled, saying: "Well, we were both students with part time jobs and our own hobbies as well, so..."

"Ah" Hana realized "You didn't have any time with each other!"

"Exactly" Miho said "So, when Christmas came we made sure to spend the whole day together."

"That's great" Hana said with a sigh "But Arashi and I don't really have that problem... not that much at least, so... I'd hope for something special."

" _Special, huh?"_ Miho wondered _"Maybe I've spoiled her a bit too much... too late to change it now."_

"I'm back"

"Welcome home dear" Miho answered to her husband. As Takashi came to the kitchen and took in the sight in front of him, he asked: "Is it Aota-kun again?"

"Dear!" Miho scolded. Hana scowled too, not liking how her dad always thought it involved Arashi when she was down. Well, most of the time it did, but that's beside the point.

"Not now dad" Hana said, her irritation clear in her voice "I'm not in the mood for this."

"He has swim club activities during Christmas, doesn't he?" Takashi pressed. Now it was Miho's turn to scowl at her husband as she gave him a warning glare "Takashi-san, I suggest you drop this subject _now_."

"But he is always swimming, or so I've heard Hana complaining to you" he said back "Or am I wrong?"

"Now look-"

Hana wasn't listening anymore; the gears in her head had started to turn. It was true that Arashi was always swimming, and when he did she usually went wall climbing. Arashi never joined her since he was scared of heights, but on her part...

" _I can swim, but I don't have what it takes to do it as a sport"_ she thought, scratching her head _"But Arashi_ is _always saying we should go swimming together again..."_ as realization hit her, Hana shot up from her chair, yelling: "I've got it!"

"Hana?" Miho questioned as her daughter rushed out of the room.

"I need to call Arashi!" was the only response she got before they both heard Hana stomping up the stairs. Casting a glance at her husband, Miho noticed the faint smile on his face.

"Dear" she said, her eyes narrowed. She had thought she heard the front door opening long before her husband had called out, but until now she had thought she was imagining things "You planned this, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Miho."

The woman snorted, smiling. Of course he didn't.

XXXXX

"Hana!" Arashi called out as he ran to his girlfriend who had arrived first in their meeting spot. As he got to her side he kissed her before asking: "Did you wait long?"

"No, I just got here" she answered. They looked at each other and then started at the same time: "I-"

Both blinked before laughing. Rubbing the back of his head, Arashi said: "You go first, Hana."

"Huh? Why me?" the girl asked "You clearly opened your mouth first!"

"No I didn't, it was you" Arashi said with a laugh. He met Hana's gaze, and they began a staring competition. He knew Hana was very stubborn, but he could be too when he wanted to... this just wasn't the way he wanted to spend the Christmas Eve.

"How about we just write it down and show each other at the same time?" he suggested. For a moment it seemed like Hana wouldn't give in, but in the end she did.

"Fine" she knew why Arashi had suggested that, and she had to agree with him. This wasn't how she wanted to spend the day, either. She tried to fish out pen and paper, but Arashi beat her to it and wrote his own down and offered her a paper before she could even find a pen. Sometimes it made her embarrassed how unorganized she was compared to Arashi.

"Count to three?" she suggested with a grin. Despite them both knowing _she_ was more likely to do so, she added: "No cheating."

"Same goes for you" Arashi answered, holding the paper up "One"

"Two"

"Three!" both of them held the papers out for each other at the same time. The one in Arashi's hands said "Let's go camping" while the one in Hana's hands said "Let's go swimming."

"Huh?" the girl muttered, confused. Arashi blinked before laughing, saying: "Looks like we both more or less had the same idea."

"I just wanted that we'd do something you like" Hana said "But, if you really _want_ to go camping..."

"Well I would've suggested wall climbing, but I'm afraid of heights even more than bugs" Arashi explained "But since _you_ want to go swimming..."

"No no, I'm completely fine with _your_ plans" Hana insisted, grinning at him. Arashi's poker face held only a few seconds before he burst out laughing. Their bickering still continued as they started walking, laughing as they wondered how to spend the Christmas.

 **A.N: Originally I was planning on writing a story that was set after the Minor Heat arc and I even started it already, but then I got the idea for this one and realized that I won't get the other one done in time anyway. But oh well, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
